Asking For Trouble
by Frizz07
Summary: Her name was Lily Evans, and she was one of the most beautiful girls that James had ever laid eyes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Asking For Trouble**

Chapter 1: Rejected

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter...or a certain Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

"Unfortunately class, it looks as though we have run out of time, so we will have to finish our reading on Monday. Please, if you could kindly return the books to the cabinet and return to your desks until the bell rings." Professor Flitwick said from behind his desk.

As the students got to their feet to take care of their books, James and Sirius, having fallen asleep during the hour, dropped their heads on their desk, wiping away the drool that trickled down their chin. Remus and Peter, being the responsible ones of the group, kindly took James and Sirius' books from under their heads and returned them to the cabinet.

"James, mate, you have something on your chin." Peter pointed out a little piece of paper that stuck to James face.

James wiped away the paper and patted Peters shoulder. "Thanks, Wormtail."

Sirius nudged James shoulder. "Look over there, mate. Looks like we have a new girl to fancy." Sirius said, pointing to a brunette haired girl that stood with her friends at the other side of the room.

Remus looked over his shoulder. "She's not new. Her name's Katie, she's in Ravenclaw."

"Do you fancy her, Mooney?" Peter asked.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "She's all right, I guess."

"You guess? Come on Mooney, ask her out. You know you want to." Sirius said, leaning over his desk and pushing him towards the girl.

Remus sighed in defeat. He knew that if he didn't talk to the girl, Sirius would. "Fine, I'll go talk to her." He said, rolling his eyes. Adjusting his jacket and shirt, he proceeded to walk over to the group of giggling girls. "Excuse me," Remus said softly, tapping on the girls shoulder.

Katie turned around to face Remus and smiled, hugging her books to her chest. A smirk, the smirk that he had picked up from hanging with James and Sirius all those years, spread across his face as he looked down at the books, noticing that he was reading the exact same book. "That is one very excellent book."

Looking down at her book, she smiled sweetly. "Yes, yes it is. This is actually my fourth time reading it."

Remus smoothly ran his hand through his sandy blond hair; yet another habit he picked up from his friends. "Maybe we could have a book discussion sometime?"

Katie nodded, her friends softly giggling behind her. "That would be excellent." One of Katie's friends tapped on her shoulder. "Katie, we must get going." An auburn haired girl said, her alluring hazel eyes scanning every part of Remus. From the look on the friends face, it didn't seem like she approved of Remus. "It was nice talking to you." Katie said with a small wave, following her friends to the back of the room.

Remus strode back over to his group of friends, each of them raising their eyebrows at him.

"So, how did it go?" James asked, leaning forward at his desk.

Remus looked shyly at his shoes. "She said yes."

Sirius, too, leaned forward, his hands gripping the edge of the desk. "What does yes mean? Does that mean that she wants to go on an actual date with you, or...oh Merlin Mooney, don't tell me that you asked her to another one of your bloody book discussions?"

Remus nodded. "I noticed that she was reading the same book as me, and I mentioned that we should get together sometime to discuss the book."

James, Sirius, and Peter stared blankly at him for a few seconds. "Well," James fell back in his chair. "At least we don't have to worry about that one following us around."

Sirius laughed. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I just tried to be like you two, always using that bloody smirk."

James and Sirius looked at each other and tried to hold back their laughter. "Mooney, Prongs and I don't go running around asking girls if they want to have a book discussion. I mean, if we did that,"

"We wouldn't be where we are today." James finished for him. "Plus, the smirk, it doesn't usually work for everyone. It's more like a gift."

"It's all right, Mooney." Peter said, patting him softly on the back. "You'll get her next time."

"If he ever gets a next time." Sirius added.

The group fell silent as they watched the group of girls at the back of the room. James, on the other hand, was more interested in things like the gorgeous fiery red haired, emerald eyed girl that sat alone at her desk, her nose buried in one of her many books that were stacked high on her desk. Her name was Lily Evans, and she was one of the most beautiful girls that James had ever laid eyes on.

As many times as James had tried to get close to the girl, she would always turn her back on him, for she did not like James as much as he wished she would. From what she had told him, just about every day since the first day at Hogwarts, she was more interested in guys who didn't constantly pick on people for the fun of it, guys who weren't full of themselves. More the less, she didn't want to date guys who were like James.

"Will you just go over there and talk to her?" Sirius said, waving his hand in front of James face.

James snapped back to attention and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "I have more important things to do than go over there and try to talk to Evans."

"All right, mate, what ever you say." Sirius said, grabbing his bag from under his desk.

Just then, the bell rang at the end of class and the students began to pour out of the door. With one last look at Lily, James followed his friends out the door and to their favorite spot outside of the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they reached the tree next to the lake, Remus plopped down on the ground and pulled his book from his pocket. Peter occupied himself by chasing butterflies and birds from trees. Sirius and James both leaned against the tree, smirking at any girl that would happen to walk by. As much as James loved to do this, it didn't seem as great as it used to be. For some reason, when ever he smirked at a girl, pushing his untidy jet-black hair away from his enticing eyes, he would imagine Lily sitting by herself at her desk, her sparkling emerald eyes catching every word that was written in her books. Shaking it off, he continued to act as though he was really enjoying himself.

"Well well, look who it is," Sirius said, nodding towards Lily and her friends as they walked out of the doors and towards the lake.

James took in a breath as he watched her walk, everything seeming to run in slow motion. Her fiery red hair swayed as she moved towards him, a lovely smile spread across her face.

"Aw, it looks like our little Jamie has a crush." Sirius teased.

James pushed back his hair, ignoring Sirius' taunting. His eyes were fixed on Lily's, her eyes lost in his.

"Hey Evans!" Sirius called, making James snap out of his trance. "Evans, over here!"

Lily sighed as she walked over to Remus, her friends stayed close behind. "What could you possibly want?" She said, gripping tight to her book that was at her side.

Remus and Peter looked around from the other side of the tree, wondering what their friends could be up to. James simply flashed her one of his famous smirks.

"My friend James here wants to ask you something." Sirius said, patting James' shoulder.

Lily turned to James. "What is it, Potter? Wait, let me guess, do you want to call me Mudblood, or have you come up with some new names to call me?"

James held his hands in front of him, as though Lily was about to attack him. "Bloody hell Evans, you can really cut the attitude. I only wanted to have a simple conversation with you."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course you did. Now, what did you want?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow night, but if you have more important things to do, that's all right."

Lily shook her head. "I already have plans. Maybe some other time." Without waiting for James' response, Lily and her friends continued their walk to the lake.

Sirius let out a laugh. "Feisty one, isn't she?"

James nodded, pressing the back of his head against the tree and closing his eyes.

"It truly is the end of the world." Sirius said to Peter and Remus. "Our little James has been rejected."

Author's Note: Hey there! I know that there are many stories out there that are just like this one, but I have really been interested in writing my own James/Lily fic. I am really very excited to write this story! Thanks to everyone that reviews!

Jess


	2. Chapter 2

**Asking For Trouble**

Chapter 2:

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter...or a certain Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

"Prongs," Sirius violently shook James' arm. "Prongs, mate, wake up!"

"What? What's wrong?" James said, flying up from bed, brushing his untidy black hair from his eyes.

"You're going to miss breakfast!" Peter said excitedly.

James stared blankly at the three of his friends. "That's the reason why you woke me up?" He asked, slightly irritated.

Peter, Sirius, and Remus nodded. "Plus you were really starting to creep us out, hugging your pillow and talking to it as though it were some girl." Sirius added with a grin.

"You know," Peter grinned. "He could have been dreaming about Evans."

"Why the bloody hell would I be dreaming about that bookworm?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Just a thought."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and Peter and smiled at James. "Are we ready to go down to the Great Hall and cause some disturbance or are we going to just sit here and talk about Jamie's little girlfriend, Evans?"

James sighed, pushing the blankets from his legs. "Give me a second, I have to fix my hair." Running his hands through his hair, he smiled. "Ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mornin' Sirius," A pretty brunette haired girl said sweetly as the group walked by her, Sirius giving her a wink. A group of girls stood at the doors to the Great Hall as they entered, each of the girls smiling brightly at James and Sirius.

Remus noticed Katie sitting with her friends at her table and gave her a small wave. Katie smiled, and turning to her friends, grabbed her books from the table and hurried over to Remus.

"Do you think it would be all right if I sit with you?" She asked shyly, hugging her books to her chest.

Remus nodded with a smile. "Of course." Taking her arm, they proceeded to follow the rest of the gang to the table, where they plopped down on the seat and pulled all of the food towards them.

"Eggs?" Remus asked Katie, holding a plate of eggs towards her. Katie nodded and took an egg from the plate.

"You know Mooney," Sirius said, pieces of eggs flying from his mouth. "It's really nice to see that you have found yourself a very lovely girl."

Katie blushed.

"Your mother would be very proud of you." James said in a very motherly tone.

"So Katie, tell us a bit about your lovely self." Sirius said, taking a couple pieces of toast from the plate in front of him.

"Well, I'm Ravenclaw, and I absolutely love to read and write."

Sirius and James nodded. "Sounds like you're a perfect match for our little Mooney." James said, patting Remus on the back.

Remus smiled, taking a mouthful of eggs and shoving them into his mouth.

"You know, since we are on such a roll with finding mates, we should set little Jamie up with Evans." Sirius said with a grin.

James shook his head. "Get off it, Padfoot. Evans is nothing but a freakin' teachers pet."

"Now Jamie, watch your language, there is a lady in our presence." Sirius said, smiling at Katie.

"By Evans, do you mean Lily Evans?" Katie said.

Sirius nodded. "Are you friends with her?"

"Well, I don't really hang out in the same group as her but we have hung out a few times. In fact, the last time that I have talked to her, she has mentioned something about a James Potter."

Sirius grinned. "She has, has she?" Sirius folded his hands on the table. "Well boys, it looks like we have a job to do."

Remus and Peter smiled at each other. James, on the other hand, looked horrified. "No, no you really don't have to do tha-"

Sirius nodded. "Yes my friend, we do."

"Bloody hell Padfoot, if you go over there and ask Evans out for me, you better sleep with your bloody eyes open." James said through his gritted teeth.

Sirius laughed. "You don't have to hide it, mate, we know you like her."

"Prongs, you know as well as I do that Padfoot's not going to rest until he gets Evans to go out with you." Remus said.

"Just let him do it, James." Katie spoke up.

James dropped his head in his hands and nodded. "Go do it, Padfoot." He sighed.

Remus got up from his seat with a smile spread across his face. "I'll be back in a minute or two." He said before strolling over to Lily and her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me," Sirius said, tapping on Lily's shoulder.

Lily turned around and rolled her eyes. "What is it, Sirius?"

Sirius sat down next to Lily and smiled. "I have a very important question to ask you."

Lily turned back to her foot and stabbed her egg with her fork. "What is it?"

"How would you like to go on a date with my good friend James?"

Lily dropped her fork and started to laugh. "You want me to go out with James Potter?"

Sirius nodded.

"Are we talking about the same James Potter, you know, the arrogant, inconsiderate, conceited, self-admiring jerk?"

Sirius nodded.

"Let me think," Lily looked back at her friends and then at Remus. "Sorry, but no."

Sirius bowed his head as he got back to his feet. "All right then. It was nice talking to you ladies." He said with a smirk as he turned on his heel and strode back to his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did she say? What did she say?" Peter said, bouncing on his seat.

"Whoa, Whoa, calm down Wormtail." Remus slapped his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah, what did she say?" James asked, squinting his eyes.

Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry, mate. It doesn't look good for you." He replied, squeezing his eyes shut to look as though as though he was crying.

James rolled his eyes. "What exactly did she say?"

Sirius laughed. "She sure did say a lot of great stuff about you, Prongs, like that you're self-admiring, arrogant, conceited, you know, the usual."

"Our James, conceited? No, no I think she has the wrong person. James is nothing like that." Remus joked.

"You know, I could always talk to her." Katie said sweetly.

Sirius looked over at Katie and smiled. "What a wonderful idea, Katie. What a wonderful idea indeed."

**Author's Note**: Hey there! You know, I think that this is probably my favorite chapter thus far. Thanks a bunch to everyone that has reviewed! I really appreciate it! Oh, and Kyp, I absolutely love your story, and I am going to miss it dearly!

Jess


	3. Chapter 3

**Asking For Trouble**

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter...or a certain Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

On the way back to the Gryffindor house after breakfast, Sirius could speak nothing but of the plan that he had for Kaite.

"Padfoot, mate, could you give it a rest?" James said, slightly annoyed by all this talk about Lily. "Honestly, it's like you have taken a liking to Evans."

Remus walked over to James and patted his back. "It is my duty, Prongs, to find you a mate, and that is what I shall do."

James sighed, falling back in one of the comfy chairs. "If you want to find me a girl, why don't you get someone that doesn't have a bloody attitude, or that hates my freakin' guts."

"I am more than sure that if you show her how kind you can be, she'll come around." Remus said from the couch, Katie sitting quietly next to him.

"I got it!" Sirius said excitedly, hurrying over to Katie and throwing himself down next to her on the couch. "Katie, you will meet Evans down by the pond where her group usually meets and you will have a chat with her, you know, about what ever you ladies talk about. Then, you mention something nice about James, like how he is helping you on your homework, or something else James usually wouldn't do."

Katie nodded. "That sounds like it could work."

James laughed, rubbing his forehead. "You're mad if you think that Evans is going to give in. Bloody hell, you're talking about a girl that has hated me ever since our first year. Even _I_ know that she's going to say no to anything that has to do with me."

"Is that a challenge?" Katie asked, a grin spread across her face.

James sat up straight, smiling brightly. "Katie, love, I don't think that you want to do this."

Katie put her hand on her chin. "You know James, I am starting to think that you are afraid of what would happen if Lily does say yes."

"Afraid? I'm sorry love, but James Potter isn't afraid of a bloody bet like this." James said sternly.

"Rule one James my friend: never underestimate the power of a woman." Sirius said leaning over the back of James' chair.

"So James, is that a yes?" Katie asked, knowing too well that he would give in.

"You can ask her all you want, but you would only be wasting your time."

Katie nodded. "We'll just see about that, now won't we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch that afternoon, Katie and Sirius kept a close eye on Lily and her friends as they walked out onto the sunlit grounds and to their favorite spot next to the lake.

"Like I said before, Padfoot, you're just wasting your time." James yelled to Sirius as he and the rest of his friends walked back up to the Gryffindor house.

Sirius ignored James and continued watching Lily. "All right Katie, remember what I said, give her a bunch of rubbish, you know, like stuff that James usually wouldn't do."

Katie nodded. "Got it." She said before she made her way over to Lily, her auburn hair swaying with the wind, her books held tight to her chest. Once she had reached the lake, the girls instantly patted the ground for her to sit.

"Katie, it's been so long since you've last chatted with us." A short girl with long blonde hair said, a smile plastered across her face.

"I bet she's found herself a mate. That's why she hasn't been hanging around with us." said a dark brown haired girl that sat across from her.

Katie looked shyly at the ground. "Actually, I have found someone, but I'm not sure if we are anything more than friends."

Lily smiled and softly patted Katie's shoulder. "It's really good that you've found someone. I mean, I'm still searching for one myself."

"You know Lily," Katie smiled. "I think that I may have found you someone."

"Really?" Lily's eyes brightened. "Who is it?"

"Well, he's in Gryffindor, and he plays Quidditch , and he's smart, and sweet, plus he's an amazing kisser."

The girls smiled.

"Amazing kisser?" Lily said, seeming slightly interested.

"Yes, yes he's an amazing kisser. But that's not the point. The point is that he is such a great guy, and I think that you would really like him, that is if you give him a chance."

Lily put her hand on her chin. "What's his name?'

Katie grinned. "James Potter."

"W-Wait, are you telling me that James Potter, the arrogant, stuck-up, conceited, bigheaded jerk, is actually smart and sweet...and an amazing kisser?"

Katie nodded.

"No," Lily shook her head. "No, James is not sweet, or caring, or smart. James only cares about himself, and that's the truth."

"Give him a chance, Lils." The blonde haired girl said, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"No." She replied stubbornly. "Potter doesn't even like me."

"How do you know that?" Katie said softly.

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "He's never liked me. If he did, he wouldn't call me Mudblood, or any of the horrid names that he has for me."

"Did you ever think that he only picks on you because he likes you, and that he is too afraid to show his emotions around his friends?"

Lily lowered her head, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to waste my time, waiting for him to change. James is a typical boy, always thinking that he can get what he wants from a girl and then toss her, just like it meant nothing to him. I'm not about to be one of those girls. I'm not going to give my heart to some foolish boy and expect him to care about me, just as much as I do for him."

Katie placed her hand on Lilys shoulder. "I know that you are trying to follow your heart, and I would do the same thing if I were in your shoes, but Lily, you really should give him a chance. Just one chance is all I'm asking for." Katie said softly.

Looking up at her circle of friends, Lily noted each and every look on her friends faces. She knew too well that her friends wanted the best for her, and from the looks on their faces, they wanted her to give him a chance; a chance that Lily wasn't eager to take. Giving James a chance seemed wrong to her; it would mean that she would have to go against everything that she had ever set for herself. But, at the same time, she also felt that if she didn't give him a chance to really show her how he really is, she would never get to see the real side to James Potter; the one that dwelled deep beneath his skin.

Twirling the blades of grass around her fingers, she nodded her head, her hair delicately sweeping over her face. "One chance, Katie, just one chance. If he blows it, everything that I have ever said about him is true."

Katie smiled, wrapping her arms around Lily. "He won't blow it, I promise."

**Author's Note**: Hey there! Yay, she said yes! Hmmm...I wonder how James is going to react? Well, thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Ya'll are great! Thanks!

Jess


	4. Chapter 4

**Asking For Trouble**

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter...or a certain Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

Feeling somewhat proud of her accomplishment, Katie strode back to the Gryffindor to tell her news to the anxious group of Marauders. With her head held high and proudly sporting a smirk, she said the password, which was Pepper Imps, and entered the common room, Sirius instantly jumping from his seat to greet her.

"Katie, love, tell us, what did she have to say about my boy, James?" Sirius said, wrapping his arm around Katie.

"She said yes, just as I had thought." Katie smiled at James as his mouth fell open. "You know James, you should really have more trust in me."

Sirius jumped for joy. "Prongs, did you hear that? We've got you a date!"

James rubbed his forehead, not completely believing what he was hearing. "You've got to be bloody joking,"

Katie shook her head, taking a seat between Remus and James. "Not at all."

"How did you do it?" Remus asked, turning towards Katie.

"I simply told her that I completely understand that her past with James has not been the greatest, and that James has grown away from that arrogant and conceited side."

Peter plopped down on the floor in front of James. "She actually believed you?"

Katie nodded.

"Fantastic work, my dear. You see James, you should really have more trust in women." Remus said as he patted him on the shoulder.

James brushed his hand away. "You really didn't have to do that, Katie." He said vacantly.

Sirius strolled over to James and roughly patted his head. "I never thought I would live to see the day when my little Jamie got himself a woman." Sirius covered his mouth as though he was about to cry. "I'm just so proud of you."

Folding his arms over his chest, James rolled his eyes. "Laugh it up, Padfoot. We'll just see how you like it when I find _you_ a date."

Sirius moved his hand from his face. "You wouldn't," He said softly.

"Yes my friend, I would." James grinned evilly.

Sirius made a face. "Not that husky girl that follows me around school...and that voice, that voice can make any man shudder." Sirius shuddered at the thought.

"Hello there, Sirius. Might I say, you are looking quite striking today." James said in a seductive voice, immitating the girl.

Sirius shuttered. "Don't do that!"

James and Remus laughed. "You know James, I think you have the voice down packed, but you really need to make it more masculine, like..."

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP RAMBLING ON ABOUT THAT GIRL, I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL BEAT YOU BOTH SENSELESS!"

The room fell silent.

"I just love it when you get angry." James said in his seductive voice before Sirius tackeled him to the ground, pulling him into a headlock.

James began to laugh hysterically. "Come down here and give me a smooch, you sexy beast you."

Sirius grinned as he tightened his grip on James' neck. "Don't make me embarrass you in front of Katie."

"How could you possibly embarrass me?"

Sirius let go of James and plopped down next to Remus on the couch. "Well," he said, rubbing his chin. "I could tell her about...or maybe...or that one time..." Sirius sighed. "Alright, I have nothing."

Satisfied, James fell back into his chair and grinned, resting his hands behind his head. "I'm still going to ask her out for you."

Sirius nodded. "Do it mate, I dare you."

"Padfoot, mate, I don't think you want to do that." Remus said, remembering the last time that Sirius dared James to do something. "Do you remember that girl that James set you up with a few months ago?"

Sirius made a face. "You just had to remind me, didn't you?"

James laughed. "I remember that! That was the greatest!"

"Yes Prongs, it was truly great when I had a pack of wild manly looking women chasing me around school." He said sarcastically.

Remus patted his shoulder. "It was a great laugh, though."

"We'll see who's laughing when I sick some scruffy looking girls on you."

Katie let out a small laugh. "You guys are horrible to each other."

James, Remus, and Sirius looked at one another and smiled. "That's what best friends do, love." Sirius said, looking at his two best friends. "We watch out for each others backs, occasionally beat each other up, and have a good laugh when one is being chased by a wild pack of women."

James and Remus nodded in agreement.

"And now Katie my dear, I am proud to say that you are now a part of this wonderful group." Sirius said as he wrapped his arm around Katie.

"That's sweet, really, but If I'm going to be in this group, please don't sick any scruffy looking people on me."

James, Sirius, and Remus grinned. "Don't worry, we won't."

**Author's Note**: Hey there! I take back what I said a couple of chapters ago, this is probably my most favorite chapter. lol I had great fun writing it. The next chapter will probably have to deal with making plans for the date, and maybe, just for Kyp, a little bit of Katie and Remus romance! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Love ya all!

**Oh, by the way, if you were wondering why James wasn't that upset with the news, it's because he does have a little crush on Lily, so it didn't really bother him that Lily agreed to go on a date with him.**

Jess


	5. Chapter 5

**Asking For Trouble**

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter...or a certain Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

**Author's Note**: Special thanks to my reviewers! **gatermage- **lol thanks! Sorry about that, you know, the whole Remus/Katie thing. I actually based Katie on a friend of mine (Kyp) :). **Smiles28- **I'm glad that you liked it! Since I have finished chapter 6, it should be up shortly. **Dreamergirl86- **Thanks! I'm really glad that you like my story! **CapnSilver- **Hey there Kyp! As always, thanks a bunches. And yes, there will indeed be more Remus/Katie..sorry about that gatermage. lol. Ok, on with the story!

"Planning to meet up with your that girlfriend of yours, Padfoot?" James grinned as he watched Sirius eye hallways to the Great Hall.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Remus hurried to catch up with James and Sirius, Katie following from behind. "I was wondering the same." He said, panting heavily and clutching his books to his chest.

James looked over his shoulder at Remus and smiled. "You really are out of shape."

"He wouldn't be panting so hard if you weren't walking so fast." Katie said as she, too, tried to catch up with them.

"Excuse me love, but I don't recall talking to you." James said rudely.

Katie squinted her eyes in an angry yet offended fashion. "Blimey you are a bloody egghead." She said under her breath.

James nodded and continued walking. "And proud of it, my dear."

Sirius laughed. "He means no harm, it's in his nature to be an arrogant, conceited, bigheaded, high and mighty,"

"Stuck-up, self-important, overbearing, bossy," Katie added.

"Domineering, commanding, narcissistic,"

"ALL RIGHT, WE GET THE POINT!" James growled.

Silence filled the group...

"Do you really think of me that way?" James said sounding somewhat offended.

Remus, Katie, and Sirius nodded. "Of course we do." Sirius said cheerfully. "I mean, if you weren't all of those things,"

"You would just never fit in with this wonderful group of ours." Remus finished for him.

"James," Katie tapped on James' shoulder. "Look over there," she said, pointing to a group of girls at the Gryffindor table.

James followed where her finger was pointing and recognized the group of girls. Lily and her group of friends were sitting at the end of the table, the spot that the Marauders usually occupied.

"How dare they take over our spot." Sirius growled.

"It's actually not _our_ spot, but-" Remus started to say before he caught the glare that Sirius sent him.

"Well, I say we join them. I mean, we do have to make plans for the date anyway." Katie said.

James sighed. "Fine, I'll sit by them, but if they say anything rude or inappropriate, I'm moving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of the girls gasped as the group of Marauders plopped down next to them at the end of the table. "I don't believe what I'm seeing. Is James Potter actually going to sit with us?"

Sirius sneered at the girl. "Hello there, Melinda."

"Hello, Sirius." She sneered right back.

"Tell us James, what on earth made you want to sit with us today?" Lily asked, reaching for the plate of toast.

James pushed the plate towards her. "You're sitting in our spot."

Lily grinned. "_Your_ spot? I don't recall seeing your name anywhere."

"But it is," Sirius pointed down on the table where he had engraved his name.

The girls rolled their eyes. "It still doesn't make it your spot."

"You know, I should be asking _you_ why you have insisted on sitting with _us_." Sirius said, folding his hands on the table.

"As a matter of fact," Lily leaned forward. "I wanted to discuss this 'date' that I have been invited to go on."

James stopped buttering his toast and nudged Sirius' arm. "What are you planning on telling her?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not telling her anything, Padfoot. I'm leaving that part up to you."

"No, no it was your big idea to set us up on this date. I had nothing to do with it."

"Prongs, my friend," Sirius wrapped his arm around James. "How are you ever going to get a woman if you can't even set a time for a date?"

James grunted. "How does nine o'clock sound, then?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me, ask her."

"Oy Evans," James leaned forward. "How does nine o'clock sound?"

Lily nodded. "That sounds like a reasonable time. Where do you want me to meet you?"

James looked back at Sirius and Remus.

"The lake." Remus whispered.

"Meet me at the lake, nine o'clock sharp."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, as the clock chimed in the Gryffindor common room, Remus and Sirius hurried up the stairway to the Boys Dormitory, dragging James with them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" James said as Sirius threw clothes from his dresser.

"Try this on," Sirius threw a light pink shirt at James.

James threw the shirt back at Remus. "You've got to be bloody joking if you think I'm gonna wear that."

Sirius grinned. "It takes a real man to wear pink."

Remus nodded in agreement.

"Here," Remus chucked a brown short sleeved striped polo shirt with a pair of khaki cargo shorts. James smiled at this choice. Throwing on the shirt and shorts, James inspected himself in the mirror, pushing back his hair. Quidditch had done his body well over the years. The brown in the shirt brought out his enticing hazel eyes, while the khaki shorts hung loosely on his hips. "Excellent," He said, satisfied.

"You know, we should really get a girls opinion." Sirius said before he hurried out of the room and ventured down to the common room, Katie sitting snugly in one of the armchairs. Dragging Katie up the stairs with him, they stopped at the door, Katie's jaw dropping down to her toes.

"J-James, you look...great." Katie said, slightly blushing.

James posed. "Thanks,"

"Now, don't get a big head over this, Prongs." Remus patted his back.

"Believe me, with this attire, Evans won't be able to resist me."

Author's Note: Hey there! Alright, I know that James' choice of clothing was a little...preppish, but I absolutely love them! It reminded me of the shirt I got my boyfriend, green and brown striped polo...ok, going off track. lol. A big thanks to everyone that has reviewed! As always, I absolutely love to hear what you have to say. Also, be sure to check out Kyp's She Feels. I have been given the chance to read the last few chapters, and believe me, it's amazing. Thanks again!

Jess aka Frizz


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter...or a certain Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

**Asking For Trouble**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: **A special thanks to my reviewers: **Spygirl4747: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :D! **CapnSilver: **Eh Tony! Yes, Katie is indeed in Ravenclaw. She's always in the Gryffindor common room because she's friends with the Marauders. And yes Kyp, C is indeed for Cabbage. lol. **Dreamergirl86: **Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! **3musketteers: **I'm also glad that you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Alright, now on with the story!

"Make us proud, Prongs!" Sirius yelled as James strode out of the castle towards the lake. "Our little boy's growing up so fast." Sirius said to Remus and Katie as they watched James disappear into the darkness of the grounds. Without the light from the sun to help him, James found it quite hard to find his way to the lake. He was grateful that the moon was so bright tonight.

As he approached the lake, it became less difficult to see, for at once he noticed the small figure that sat upon one of the many rocks that lined the lake. James stopped close to the rock and watched Lily from behind. Her flowing red hair seemed to glow under the moonlight, her gentle emerald eyes sparkling like the scattered stars above them. Clearing his throat, Lily jumped up from the rock. "Bloody hell, it's just you." Lily said as she grasped her racing chest.

James let out a small laugh. "Who did you think it was?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know."

Pulling himself up on the rock, James occupied himself next to her, kicking off his sandals and wrapping his arms around his knees. Lily looked over at him and smiled. "You really dressed up for this date."

James looked down at his shirt and shorts. "You call this dressing up?"

Lily nodded. "It's different from what you would usually wear."

"Yeah, yeah it is."

There was an odd silence. James had always hated when that happened. He would always tap his foot, or fidget with his fingers until he could take no more of it.

"You know, I always thought that going on a date with you would be the last thing in the world that I wanted to do. Now, I'm not sure if that's entirely true." Lily said straightening her skirt.

James nodded in agreement. "Glad you feel that way."

Peering over at Lily from the corner of his eye, he realized that he really hadn't ever taken a good look at the girl. Her features, from her gentle and youthful face to her glittering red toenails, captured his breath. The white eyelet skirt fit snugly against her hips, and the brown tank top, with gold sequins running along the neck, hugged the curves of her chest. To complete the outfit, a brown and gold butterfly necklace hung loosely from her neck, and matching brown earrings dangled from her ears. (A/N: This is actually one of my outfits that I wore to my spring concert.)

"You know, you look very lovely tonight." James said kindly.

A warm, gentle smile spread across Lily's face. "You do as well."

There was an odd silence that filled the air as the two sat upon the rock, the sounds of the glistening lake slowly sweeping down the path. The warm night breeze was like no other that James had ever felt; It was the kind of breeze that you longed for in the hot summer days, the refreshing yet comforting sort.

Laying back on the rock, James looked up at the sky; the stars above him, twinkling like billions of scattered diamonds. The bright and lovely orb of light lit the dim and lazy sky, the many mixtures of blue fading into the horizon, leaving nothing but the darkest of all colors in their path.

"I used to love to come out here at night. It never seemed to get old, like there was always something new to see; something hidden deep within the stars that hasn't been discovered." Lily said as she too pressed her back against the rock, her hair spread in all directions.

"You don't like to anymore?"

Lily shook her head. "It's not that I don't like to come out here, it's just that I haven't had the time like I used to. Ever since I came to Hogwarts, I've been bombarded with homework and such things, that I really haven't had the time to do anything like this."

"There's always time for star gazing."

Turning her head to look at James, Lily smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

James nodded. "Ask away."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She said softly.

"Why wouldn't I?" James said, placing his hands behind his head.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because you have hated me ever since our first year here."

"Hate is such a strong word. Loathe, maybe, but not hate. Definitely not hate."

"I know that there is some dislike between the two of us, James." Lily sighed. "But I would hope that we could clear that up. You know, possibly become friends."

"You, Lily Marie Potter, want to become friends with me, the bigheaded, inconsiderate, selfish,"

Lily laughed. "Bigheaded? Inconsiderate? Now James, do you really think of yourself that way?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Your little name-calling has rubbed off on me, Evans."

"_My_ name-calling? As I remember it James, you were indeed the one that called me the names, such as Mudblood, for one."

James rubbed his forehead in defeat. "That one I didn't mean to call you, but the others,"

Lily sat up, looking angrily down at James. "What about the other names, James? You didn't mean to call me all of those nasty names, did you?"

"Lily, how could I not throw a couple of names at you when you yourself had a great collection of names for me?"

"I see how it is." Lily lowered her head, squeezing her hands into a fist. "You just think that you can call people names without even thinking of their feelings."

"Bloody hell Evans, if we're going to play the bloody blame game, _you_ should be the one to blame."

Lily was angered by this. Getting up from the rock, she jumped down to the ground. "Lily, wait," James yelled as he watched her storm back to the castle. Knowing that she probably wasn't going to come back, James threw himself off the rock and chased after her, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Let go of me!" Lily growled, trying her best to break from his grasp. James shook his head. "Not until you stop and let me

apologize."

Lily grunted. "You're actually going to apologize to me? No, no I don't believe it."

"Lily," James sighed a long, heavy sigh." Will you just let me talk to you?"

"You know what, I feel like I should be apologizing to you." Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry for ever believing that there is a better side under that thick skull of yours. I'm sorry for believing that we could ever be friends. I'm sorry for ever giving you a bloody chance. And most of all, I'm sorry for ever thinking that you were just decent enough for me to ever get into a relationship with." On the brink of tears, Lily turned on her heel and walked back to the castle, leaving James to stand in the darkness of the grounds, questions of what had just been said, lingering deep within his mind.

**Author's Note:** Hey there! Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've had major writers block for like the longest time, plus I've actually been pretty busy with getting everything in before school ends next week Thursday! Can't wait! By the way, I should be posting a new story soon. It's a Hermione/Draco ship, called _Time To Save Myself_. I'll probably have that up sometime this week. Since I'm in such a good mood, here's a little part from it:

'I was wrong. I was wrong for ever thinking that Draco would ever become more. I was wrong into thinking that things could become stronger between us. After we were officially husband and wife, things turned for the worse. Draco, having lived with his father, the man with no good, for nearly his entire life, he had began to pick up on his fathers ways. He had soon turned to drinking, which, he obviously loved more than me. This is where my nightmare started, where I knew that I had nothing else to live for. I knew that if I didn't escape from this nightmare, I would never see the light again.'

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Love ya all!

Jess aka Frizz

Oh, and One thing before I go. Kyp has informed me that flipping out on James isn't really something that Lily would do, especially when he didn't really say anything too mean. But, as I find this true, I insist that you follow me on this. Believe me, it will all work out for the better. You can trust me on that :D. Thanks again to everyone that reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter...or a certain Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

**Asking For Trouble**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: **A special thanks to my reviewers: **Spygirl4747: **Thanks! **3musketteers:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! **D****reamergirl86**: lol I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can! **CapnSilver: **Eh Tony! Well, that was an interesting review you left there. lol. Sorry that people are gettin' on you about your story. I think it's bloody fantastic. That's all that matters. lol.

It wasn't long after the date that Remus, Sirius, and James sat on their beds in the boys dormitory, the news of Lily's departure causing tension between the three. "How the bloody hell could you be that arrogant?" Sirius said angrily, pressing his head against the frame of his bed.

James shrugged his shoulders, laying flat on his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to?" Sirius laughed, slapping his forehead. "I should have expected this from you, mate. Merlin knows that you of all people don't know the difference between the right and the wrong thing to say to a woman without hurting her bloody feelings."

"Excuse me, but if I could cut in for just a moment-" Remus said, setting his book aside and folding his hands in his lap. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any advise for Prongs here?"

Remus nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do." He turned his head to James, grinning brightly. "James, mate, repeat what you said to her before she left." James shut his eyes and sighed. "I told her that she was the one that was always calling me names, and that it's her fault that I loathe her."

Sirius sighed at this. How stupid could James really be? "I honestly don't blame her for leaving. What the bloody hell made you say that?"

"I don't know, Padfoot." James groaned, more than slightly irritated by this conversation. "I admit, I made a mistake. Now will you two just get off it?" Remus shook his head. "Not until you apologize."

"I'll do it first thing in the morning. Now, let me catch some sleep before I have to face the mob of angry friends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was that next morning, when the Marauders entered the Great Hall for breakfast, that the group of Lilys friends sent James ice cold glares, just as the boys entered the hall. "Might I say, if looks could kill, you would be a dead man right now, Prongs." Remus said with a grin.

James laughed. "The same goes for you, my friend. Believe me, I've seen the way that Katies friends look at you. Horrible, horrible girls." James, Remus, and Sirius plopped down at their side of the table and almost instantly pulled the food towards them. As every morning, Sirius piled as many eggs as he could on his plate, while James and Remus stuck to pancakes and waffles.

"Where might Katie be today?" Sirius asked, shoving food into his mouth. Remus shrugged his shoulders as he tried to look over the heads in front of him. "I don't see- wait, there she is."

James looked down at the end of the table, hoping to find the lovely fiery redhead. It wasn't a few seconds later that he felt a small tap on his right shoulder.  
"Excuse me," Lily said softly. "Would it be alright if I sit here?"

Sirius turned to Lily and smiled. "Lily my dear, what a wonderful surprise." He said smoothly, winking at James. "Take a seat, love." Sirius cleared space between him and James.

"So, what brings you to this lovely side of the table?" Remus asked, handing her a plate. Lily looked over at James and then back at Remus and Sirius. "I'm more than sure that you've heard about what happened last night." Lily looked down at her hands. "I just thought that it would be smart to appologize for what I did to you last night. I didn't mean to overreact. I-I'm sorry." Bowing her head, Lily got up from the table and found her way back to her friends, each and every one of them glaring back at the bewildered and confused boys.

There was an odd silence after Lily left the table. "Well," Sirius said, breaking the silence. "I didn't see that coming." Remus nodded in agreement, a grin on his face. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that Lily Potter actually apologized to James."

Sirius laughed quitely to himself. "True, Mooney, true. Well James, I guess the wedding is back on now, isn't it?"

James playfully hit Sirius' arm. "I was just going to ask the same thing about you and that lovely girlfriend of yours." Sirius quickly looked over his shoulder. "Bloody hell Prongs, the day that I marry that woman will be the day that Wormtail finds himself a bloody woman."

"You never know, Padfoot. Wormtail could get lucky and find himself a woman, just as I have with Katie." Remus said, holding his head up with his hand.

"Are you telling us that you and Katie are actually dating, and that my boy has finally snagged himself a woman?" James said, pushing his empty plate away from him.

Remus nodded. "Yes my friends, I have indeed snagged myself quite a lovely young woman. Now, it is only a matter of time before the rest of you boys find you're dream woman."

"Already have, mate, already have." James said softly, smoothing back his hair as he looked back down at Lily.

**Author's Note**: Hey there! Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I just started babysitting this little 6 month old and I really haven't had any time to write. A big thanks to everyone that reviews! It really means a lot! Also, be sure to check out my new story, The Things I'll Never Know.

Jess aka Frizz


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter...or a certain Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

**Asking For Trouble**

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: **A special thanks to my reviewers: **Spygirl4747: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! **D****reamergirl86**: Yes, Lily can be quite surprising sometimes :D. Thanks for reviewing! **CapnSilver: **Now, come on, did you think that I would actually end this story without James apologizing? lol no way. I'm sorry that I didn't use your idea. Maybe I'll just have to use it on another story. **MentlBrwnSquirel: **Thanks a ton for pointing that out! I didn't even realize that I put her last name as Potter and not Evans. lol thanks!

"Oy! Evans!" James yelled as they followed Lily and her group of friends from the Great Hall after breakfast. One of Lily's friends wiped around, glaring at James. "Leave her alone, you bigheaded jerk." She snapped. Lily turned to face James, putting up a hand to her friend. "No, no it's alright, Charlotte. I can talk to him." Charlotte sighed, crossing her arms over chest. "Alright then. We'll meet you back at the common room." Sticking her tongue out at James, she turned on her heel and strolled away with the rest of the group.

"We should probably do the same, mate." Sirius said, taking Mooney by the arm and following the girls back to the common room. James waited until his friends were gone before he began to talk. "Lily," James' hands fidgeted in his pockets. "I just wanted to apologize about last night. I didn't mean to yell at you or blame you for anything." Lily nodded, looking shyly down at her feet. "It's alright. I forgive you." She said with a smile. James smiled as well.

James cleared his throat, smoothly running his hands through his hair. "Friends?" He asked, sticking out a hand. Lily nodded. "I guess, but only if you stop doing that." He grinned. "Doing what?" Lily laughed. "Running your hands though your hair when you know it drives me crazy." James nodded, a grin spread across his face. "Alright, I'll stop, just as long as you let me escort you back to the common room." Lily took his arm, smiling brightly. "That would be nice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Gryffindor common room was quite noisy as James and Lily entered; Remus, Sirius, and Peter all spread out on the floor. Peter looked over his shoulder at James, and quickly turned back to the group, giggling to himself.

"What the bloody hell are you three doing?" James said, trying to look at what the boys had hidden in the middle of their circle. Remus and Sirius burst into a fit of laughter as they removed their hands from the picture, revealing a young James Potter. The picture had been taken when he had gotten up from bed; his hair stuck straight in the air, and a confused yet angry look on his face.

"Bloody hell," James dove over Peter for the picture, but Sirius pulled it away, holding it above his head. "No no Jamie. Ask nicely." James growled, leaping on Sirius and sending him on his back. "Jamie, my boy, what the bloody hell has gotten into you? What, you don't want Lily here to see this very amusing picture of you?"

Sirius handed the picture to Remus. "It is a very nice picture of you, Prongs. Just look at that hair, and those glasses, and-" James turned to Remus and grinned. "You know, Mooney, I can get you back. Oh, just think of all of the nasty pictures that we have of you. Wouldn't you just love to see them plastered about the school?"

Remus narrowed his eyes, and ever so slowly handed the picture off to Lily. James head moved in Lily's direction. "Lily," He said ever so calmly. "Give me the picture." Lily tilted her head, and, watching James, looked down at the picture. She squeezed her red stained lips shut as she tried to hold the laughter inside of her. "James, what a lovely picture of you."

"What picture?" Katie asked as she and another Gryffindor entered the common room, throwing her bag down next to the couch and plopping down next to Remus. "Good morning, love." Remus said cheerfully as he gently kissed her on the lips. Sirius, James, and Peter scrunched their faces in disgust.

"Get a room, Mooney." James said, chucking a pillow at Remus and Katie. Katie held up her hands to protect her face. "If I can remember, you James, were the one that encouraged Remus and I to get together." She said, picking up the pillow that he had just thrown and threw it in his direction. James laughed. "Yeah, but I didn't tell you to snog your brains out in the middle of the common room, now did I?"

Katie grinned, softly patting James' back. "I think someone here is jealous." Sirius, Peter, and Remus snickered at this, all three nodding their head in agreement. "She's got you there, mate." Sirius said as he looked down at the photo album in front of him. "Who are those midgets in that picture there?" Peter asked, pointing to a small picture at the corner of the page. Sirius laughed. "That's us, first year."

Remus, James, and Peter huddled around the album, looking down at their young first year selves. "And to think, we were that short once." James said, pushing back his hair. Remus laughed, pointing out himself in the picture. "I believe that I was taller than all of you."

While Sirius, Remus, and James sat laughing over their various pictures from their very first year at Hogwarts, Peter scurried off to the boys dormitory, where he snatched his camera from his desk and hurried down the stairs back to the boys. "Let's-" Peter held his chest, obviously out of breath. "Let's take a picture."

Sirius, James, and Remus smiled at this idea. "Good idea, Wormtail." Remus said, pulling Katie closer to him. "Ugh, what about my hair? Remus, do I look alright?" Katie said, smoothing back all of the bumps from her ponytail. Remus nodded, smiling brightly. "You look absolutely beautiful, love." He replied, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I-I should probably get going." Lily started to get up, but James took her hand, pulling her back down on the floor. "No, no you deserve to be in this picture, too." He said with a smile, pulling her closer to him. Lily looked up at James and smiled. "James, I'm really glad that we're friends." James nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"Is everyone ready?" Peter asked, reaching out and placing the camera on the coffee table. "Three...two...one!" At that moment, the camera flashed, sending a beam of light in their direction. This picture, as with many of the pictures that they would take in their future together, would rest in the large brown photo album with the rest of the memories that the Marauders and their two new friends shared together.

_The End_

Author's Note: Hey there! I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I'm also sorry that I forgot to mention that this was the last chapter. I was just getting a little bored with it. I'm hoping to start a new story soon. A big big thanks to all of my reviewers! I absolutely loved to hear what you had to say. Thanks again!

Love Jess aka Frizz


End file.
